


Christmas Shenanigans

by GodlyFandoms



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Genderbent Lily Evans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodlyFandoms/pseuds/GodlyFandoms
Summary: I suck at summaries so I'll put in the prompt. “The Marauders did something very bad and Christmas at Hogwarts is canceled for them, they have detention every day for weeks until the day after Christmas. But it’s the first Christmas of James and Lily as a couple, and she’s definitely not going to spend it alone. A strategy has to be found…“





	Christmas Shenanigans

“It wasn’t my fault Lou!” James pouted, as if that would make the ginger haired boy across from him any less infuriated. “You always say that James, and how many times is it a lie?” With one eyebrow raised, Louis Evans looked up from his well worn copy of Wuthering Heights to glare darkly at his bespectacled boyfriend. “Let me answer that for you Prongs, it’s always a lie.” A small huff fell from the ginger lad’s lips as he slammed his book shut.

Normally it wouldn’t bother Louis that this had happened, his roommates had gotten in trouble often enough, despite both Louis’ and Remus’ best efforts, but he and James were supposed to be spending the holidays together in the Common Room, and instead he’d be spending it in detention with their friends. And so one could say that Louis was more than a little ticked off. Who wouldn’t be when they agree to stay at Hogwarts to celebrate the Hols with their best friends and boyfriend, with their other friends going home, just to spend the day completely by themselves.

It honestly didn’t help that Severina seemed to act like Louis was committing the ultimate crime by dating James. Louis knew that James wasn’t a saint, but Severina really couldn’t call James a bully when she was the one who attempted to use that horrible spell on Peter. Louis shuddered at the reminder of that horrible and grim day. It had actually been the day he and James had officially become a couple, but that was a story for another day.

Louis shook his head to clear his thoughts before he pulled long strands of red hair back into a ponytail. Green eyes narrowed as he icily stated “Look you either find a way to fix it Potter, or the only present you’ll be getting from me this year is a hearty helping of cold shoulder.” With that, Louis stood and stormed out of the Common Room.

Of course, Louis knew he’d have to take matters into his own hands. After all if he left to his sweet, well intentioned, troublemaker of a boyfriend the marauders would only get into more trouble. Of course James still needed to be punished for his part in defacing the Slytherin Dormitory with Gryffindor propaganda. It was a brilliant prank and normally Louis would have praised his dumbass of a boyfriend for it but considering that it meant Louis would have to spend Christmas alone… well he wasn’t pleased. And so with only a few days before the holiday officially began, Louis made his way to Slughorn’s office. Luckily for the foolish Marauders, Louis was a bit of a favorite when it came to old Slughorn.

~Time Skip~

“How’d you do it Evans?” It was Sirius who asked when the four came back to the common room that night. Louis looked up from where he was curled up in the armchair next to the fire, Wuthering Heights once again gripped by pale fingers, only to see dumbfounded looks from three of the boys whilst Remus claimed the other armchair. “I have no idea what you’re talking about Black.” Louis fixed his attention back to his book even when James manuerved the curled up boy to instead be curled up on James’ lap.

“I love you, you know that right?” was whispered as lips pressed against Louis’ bronze curls. Louis would never admit it but the corners of his lips curled into a smile as he softly answered James’ question with an “I know.” The sappy moment was interrupted when a throw pillow smacked against James’ face. “Enough with the lovey dovey crap.” Sirius stated as he leaned back against the couch.

Bickering struck up between James and Sirius with Remus and Peter occasionally chiming in. Of course Louis kept his nose out of it, he had no time to argue with Sirius. Instead he contentedly read his favorite book as he cozied up to his boyfriend on that cold winter’s night. The smell of old parchment and the flames of the fire filling his senses as he thought to himself ‘This may be a happy Christmas after all.’


End file.
